


Into the mind of Loki /ODIN/son.

by StarShineInTheDarkNight (starshineinthedarknight)



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, my thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshineinthedarknight/pseuds/StarShineInTheDarkNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and his childhood thoughts. All he ever wanted to do, was be recognized for who he really was. Not what they made him out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the mind of Loki /ODIN/son.

Even at an early age, Loki knew that he would never measure up to his brother.

His brother, Thor, who could do **no**  wrong, and could only do right.

As opposed to little, lithe dark haired Loki, who was always to blame. No matter what the act was, he was the first suspect.

Good? Good? What good could the young prince-ling, living at over a millennium, ever do? Loki thought this over, vindictively, childishly and hurt.

* * *

After years and years of practice, he had finally managed to learn one of the most complicated forms of magic.

Duplication. Clones, doppelgängers, what ever it may be, HE had learned it. So when he requested an audience with his father to show him, he shamefully admits that he was excited, hopeful even.

Maybe the Allfather has seen the worth in his youngest, after all! Alas, as always, his hopes were dashed and faded when his dear brother Thor bounded into the hall, claiming that he received a kiss from the beautiful lady Sif. And that's all there was to it.

A kiss that Thor receives, meant more than the years of training that Loki endured; he refused to think it was just because he wanted approval from his father. Slinking back, and out of the throne room, Loki's head hung low.

From this point onwards, he would not try to seek praises nor would he expect them.

* * *

Yet through out the rest of his life, he seemed to forget that promise he made to himself, and countless times again, he was branded the villain.


End file.
